For the better
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: Kagome leaves to live with her father for nine years...she comes back and things have changed.


for the better.  
Disclaimer......I do.not.own.Inu.yasha.  
I was going to name this fic 'Change' but I had that other idea with kouga being a bad boy and Kag being a nerd so...thus this is for the better.  
  
Chapter one:Fat?  
  
"Hi.My name is Inuyasha."A small boy walked over to a girl who was swinging by her self.She looked at him surprised then smiled.  
  
"My name is Kagome."  
  
"Are you new to here?"He asked and sat in a swing next to hers.  
  
"Yeah....we moved here just yester day."She said.  
  
"Cool you look nice want to be friends?"He asked.  
  
"Why do you want to be my friend?.....I'm fat."She asked.  
  
"What?"Inuyasha stoped swing and stared at the girl next to him.  
  
"People tease me for being the fat girl...are you sure you want to be my friend?"She asked again.  
  
"Your not Fat!..."Inuyasha yelled then thought for second, "You know what?I'll protect you from bullies!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
#three years later#  
  
Kagome stumbled then fell.A tall girl laughed, "Ha!Thats what you get,pig."  
  
"Stop....stop it please."Kagome cried.  
  
"Awww we made her cry."A boy about the age of 12 kicked Kagome in the stomach, "Your a disgrace..."  
  
"Hey lets take her clothes and leave her here."A blonde girl said and approached Kagome.  
  
"Yeah and lets draw some thing on her that she'll never forget."The boy took out a marker from his left pocket.  
  
"Don't you touch her!!!!!!!"All of the bullies includeing Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the door way.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah?And what are you going to do about it?"The blonde girl asked.  
  
"Just because your a girl doesn't mean I won't kill you right now."Inuyasha said frimly and stalked twoards them.  
  
"Hey don't you talk to her like that!"The boy yelled and jabbed Inuyasha in the stomach.Inuyasha flinched then smiled.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt?"Inuyasha asked then knocked the boy in the head with a bowling ball.(A/N:Where did that come from?)  
  
"Now where was I?"Inuyasha then turned twoards the blond girl and the extremely tall one, "Oh...I remember I was about to beat you two."  
  
"Lets get out of here."The tall girl said and both of them ran out of the room.  
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha ran to Kagome who was laying on the ground, "I'm sorry I was late.Are you hurt?"  
  
"Inuyasha...Thanks for being my friend."Kagome said and passed out.  
  
#Five years later on Kagomes fifteenth birthday#  
  
"Happy birthday to you!!!!"Inuyasha sang and Ms.Higurashi put the cake on the table.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks every one for comeing."She looked at every one she invited...her brother was there,Inuyasha and his family where there and so was a couple of friends Kagome had made over the years,Sango , Miroku and their families.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us the surprise now?"Sango asked.And every one nodded.  
  
"Well..."Kagome glanced at her mother and Mrs.Higurashi nodded in approval , "First I would like to thank every one for being here for me and being my friends.Especially Inuyasha who became my first."Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back.  
  
"And what I'm trying to say is well....I going to the US to live with my father."Kagome said finally and every one gasped.  
  
"What!?!"Inuyasha stood up and slamed his hands on the table.His brother Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down but Inuyasha just shook it off, "Your leaving!Why?!"  
  
"I"m going to finish high school there and go to a good college.Why aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"We have a great college here in Tokyo!And you can graduate here with your friends!"Inuyasha demanded.Silence came over the room.Inuyasha then huffed, "Fine do what ever you want.I don't care."He then walked out of the house.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome ran after him.Mrs.Higurashi sighed then forced a smile.  
  
"Would any one like cake?"

##########  
  
"Inuyasha!Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"What?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Get down from that tree!"Kagome yelled again.  
  
"Stop acting like my mother."Inuyasha grumbled.Kagome sighed.  
  
"Fine....If.you wont come down I'll never talk to you again."Kagome said and quivered her chin for reverence.  
  
"OK!Ok!Don't cry...I hate it when you cry."Inuyasha jumped down, "You look butt ugly when you do."  
  
Kagome glared at him and punched him on the shoulder playfully, "Look I'm sorry I'm leaveing but I have to."  
  
"No you don't."Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagomes shoulders, "You can stay here with the people who love you."Kagome looked away from Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
"Do you want to leave?"He asked.  
  
"No its not like that!"Kagome cried.  
  
"Then what is it like?Huh?I'm waiting for an answer."Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm leaveing for therapy.This is for the better."Kagome sighed.  
  
"What?Wait....I've told you a million times that your not fat!"Inuyasha shook Kagome.  
  
"Its not that!I have diabetes!If I keep on at this rate it could get worse...I feel depressed all the time...I really need to loose this weight."Kagome cried and Inuyasha wiped a tear from her face.  
  
"Depressed?Are you not happy?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No...I'm happy here but what if I get run over and don't heal quick enough and die? What would you do then?"Kagome asked  
  
"I'm sorry...I'll wait for you.You better come back!"Inuyasha hugged kagome and she cried in his shoulder.  
  
"I will...I'll come back for you Inuyasha."  
  
#nine years later.#  
  
Kagome fixed her hair and soothed out the wrinkles in her skirt now she was officaily ready to face any thing she turned twoards her father and hugged him tight, "Bye dad I love you and thanks for every thing."  
  
"Be careful."He said and they parted.Kagome followed people in to the plane.  
  
"Bye!BYE!!!!!!!"She waved.She was returning,returning to her old home in Japan,returning to her best friend Inuyasha.  
TBC

Sniff,sniff so sad!!!!!!!!Wahhhhhhhhh!God I'm so dramatic. sniff,sniff.So review me kay?Can you go to therapy for diabetes?Because I'm just makeing this stuff up as I go.But I did some looking up...when you have diadetes you don't heal as fast as most people do.


End file.
